


Unlikely Love

by ssaturnnn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Endgame mitchsen, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssaturnnn/pseuds/ssaturnnn
Summary: Beca goes to the one person she never thought she would, but who else to help her whist pining over Chloe.





	1. Chapter 1

Now you’d never expect it, but in the many years that Aubrey had known Beca, she had never seen Beca so upset; granted Beca was drunk or high, maybe both.

The whole issue stemmed from Chloe, the cause of most recent problems in Beca’s life. As much as Aubrey loved her best friend, she wanted to slap her for not seeing the pain she was causing in someone else’s life. Beca liked Chloe, plain and simple. And while normally Beca and Aubrey were on opposing sides, they had gotten into a routine of late-night talking. The Bellas had a few more stops on the USO tour (more were added as it got a good response from the troops) since the big competition, so they were all parked in Spain for a few more days. But the night Beca won the competition had been one of the best and worst nights of her life. She had seen Chloe kiss Chicago and it absolutely crushed her. For some reason she had decided to talk to the one person closest to Chloe, Aubrey. Aubrey was startled, to say the least, when Beca knocked on her hotel room door. Suddenly, confessions spilled out of Beca’s mouth. Now from afar it may look like Aubrey was a cold-hearted bitch, but when your “badass” friend appears sobbing, confessing her love for your best friend you can’t do anything but hug them.

So for the past few days it had gone like that, repeatedly, with Beca knocking on the door, sometimes crying, other times not. Aubrey swears she has seen Beca cry more times in this week than ever. But tonight, it was bad. Beca had come back bruised and bleeding.

“What happened, Becs?” Aubrey asked as they sat on the hotel bed.

Beca slowly composed herself, “Chloe, Stace, Fat Amy and I went out for drinks, and I thought it’d just be a girls night. But he was there and they hugged and kissed, so I just left. The girls were confused, but I didn’t care. And then some guy cat-called me and I just punched him and I guess his girlfriend came outside and she tried to fight me for punching him. So I punched her, but she fought back.”

Aubrey took a moment to comprehend what she was just told, “Okay, it’s okay Beca. How are the other two people?”

“I have no idea, after we fought, he said he’d call the cops if I didn’t go, so I left.”

“How are you hands?” Aubrey knew they were bad, but Beca wasn’t one to seek any sort of medical attention unless, she thought she she should. Beca looked down at her hand, it was beginning to bruise and you could see some blisters.

“I guess, I should get them wrapped up.”

“I know you don’t like hospitals, so if you have anything in your room, I can wrap them.”

“Yeah, I think Amy has a med kit in her room, but I don’t have a key,” Beca said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it. At the camp the doors get stuck so sometimes we have to lock pick them.”

Beca laughed, “Oh my gosh, you’re so weird.”

After getting the med-kit, Aubrey saw how bad the cuts were and didn't waste anytime, they sat in the corridor outside their rooms for Beca’s makeshift doctor visit. She started to gently clean the cut on Beca’s forehead. She had no idea how that happened if they were just punching each other, but she didn’t pry.

“The bruises are going to just have to heal on their own, until then you can cover them with makeup, or just leave them uncovered,” Aubrey said, placing some medical tape over the wound. She began to work on Beca’s hands, cleaning and wrapping them. When she was done she internally patted herself on the back for her handy work. “Look now you really give off tiny badass vibes.”

Beca have her gentle shove on the shoulder, “Hey, I always gave off badass vibes,” She sighed,”Sorry I’ve been such a mess this week, I really appreciate you being here, even if we don’t always agree on stuff.”

“Don’t worry Becs, you’re a Bella and we got look out for each other,” Aubrey pushed herself next to Beca. against the wall. Beca rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder both in no rush to move from their spot in the hall.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey woke to the whisperings of the other Bellas.

“What the fuck happened to Beca?” An Australian voice came.

“Have we ever seen these two this close before?”

“Shut up! Your going to wake them.”

She opened her eyes, to be greeted with the sight of Stacie(who had joined them for this leg of the tour), Chloe and Amy. She quickly glanced down to see her current position, on the floor of the hallway, with Beca cuddled up into her.

“Hey ladies,” Aubrey said, voice raspy from the morning.

“Hey sergeant, I see you had a wild night last night,” Fat Amy said.

“Surprisingly not really,” Aubrey responded, ignoring the nickname. She felt Beca start to stir next to her.

Soon Beca’s voice croaked out a _shh_. Then she felt Beca go back to a comfortable position.

“Hey sleepy, we should get up off the floor,” Aubrey said gently, and a little self consciously as the other girls were right there. Beca slowly came to, and sat up, her bones cracking and adjusting to the upright position.

“Shit, we fell asleep last night didn’t we.”

“Yeah you did, you stupid dingo. Now I need to know where you went last and why your bandaged up,” Fat Amy said, voicing the opinions of the other two Bellas.

“It’s not important, I got in some stupid fight, and then Aubrey fixed me up.”

“Yeah, another question. How’d you get my med-kit, it’s for emergencies, like if my dad tries to kidnap me.”

Aubrey chuckled, “That’s not important to know. I think I’m going to take a shower and rinse the ugly carpet off me.” She stood up and walked to her room, but Beca followed her.

“Hey, I wanted to thank you. I know I did it last night, but now I’m sober so, thanks.”

“It’s no problem Beca, honestly, Chloe is very attractive and really nice, I had a crush on her once too. But I got over it, you will too.” She placed a comforting kiss on the side of Beca’s head, “I’ll see you for breakfast.”

Beca walked back to her room, still wanting to unpack what Aubrey had just said, only to be stopped by Chloe.

“Hey, I’m glad you’re okay, I got worried when you stormed off last night,” Chloe said.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I..I saw some unsettling things. But it’s fine, Aubrey fixed me up real good.”

“You two have gotten pretty close, it seems,” Chloe said, slight questioning the quickness of their close friendship.

Beca thought for a moment, trying to word her answer without spilling to much, “yeah, I..uh learned we have some stuff in common.”

-

After the rest of the Bellas were ready, they all went down to the hotel lobby for breakfast. Beca sat herself between Aubrey and Flo, desperate to get some space from Chloe.

Amy blurted as everyone sat down, “So Clo, Stace and I caught Tiny Tim and Aubrey in quite the compromising position this morning.”

Beca immediately blushed red, as Aubrey explained, “it wasn’t compromising, you caught us, asleep in the hallway.”

Emily cut in, “And what happened to your face?”

“It’s nothing Legacy, just got into a little fight with some dude and his girlfriend.”

“Oh yeah, I never asked you, but did you win?” Aubrey asked.

“Hell yeah I did! Kind of. I got the girl real good, but the guy couldn’t hit me back so, I guess we tied.”

“Did one of them have a knife?” Chloe asked from the other side of the table.

“No, why?”

“Cause you have cuts, mate,” Fat Amy pointed out.

Beca blushed, “oh, when I was walking back I fell over a bike stand.” The whole table burst out laughing, including Aubrey who was laughing the loudest.

Through her laughs she got out, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that last night.”

“Hey, I was very drunk last night,” Beca said, defensively.

“I know, I know,” Aubrey said, seeing how embarrassed Beca was, she subtly leaned over and gave Beca’s arm a comforting squeeze. The other girls were still laughing, but the action didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe.

“Hey guys, tonight you wanna get drinks?” Stacie suggested.

“Hell yeah! Chloe you can bring Chicago,” Flo suggested. Aubrey looked over at Beca and saw her face drop.

“I might have to sit this one out,” Beca said, she really did not want to hang out with Chloe and her boy-toy anymore.

Aubrey felt bad, as she had said this morning she went though liking Chloe too, “I’m gonna stay here too.” Beca smiled at her appreciatively.

Fat Amy joked, “You’re going to hang back so you can have sex with no interruptions? No way, you’re coming with.”

Now both Aubrey and Beca has turned as red as Chloe’s hair, and Beca defended, “We’re not having sex. I just had a wild night last night and need some rest.”

“Come on, Becs. We’ll all going to miss you. You too Aubrey. You gotta come,” Chloe said, using the puppy dog eyes and that was all it took for both of them to break.


	3. Chapter 3

The club they went to wasn’t packed, but it wasn’t empty. Most of the girls were on the dance floor, even Aubrey. But Beca just stayed by the bar, every few moments glancing at Chloe grinding on her stupid boyfriend. The worst part was Chicago was a good person, if he was terrible Beca would feel less guilty about hating him. She downed her whiskey, quickly ordering another one. Chicago walked over to the bar and took a seat next to Beca. 

“Hey, you’re...Beca, right?” He asked.

“Yeah.” 

“I saw you looking over at Chloe,” Beca’s whole world stopped, “I just wanted to make sure, you didn’t, like, have a crush on her. Not that it’d be bad, I mean look at her, but as her boyfriend it’s nice to know these things.” Beca internally groaned because even when calling her out he was nice.

They the panic set in, “nope, I definitely do not have a crush on Chloe, in fact I’m dating someone right now,” Beca slapped herself internally, she didn’t even know why she said that, she was not dating anyone.

Chicago’s face looked relieved, “oh really? Is it someone here?” 

“Yeah, it’s...uh...Aubrey,” Beca knew Aubrey might kill her for this, but she was out of options, Stacie had been flirting with people all night, she could definitely not date Fat Amy, she’s pretty sure Cynthia-Rose was getting married again, she thinks, Lilly was…well she was Lilly. Even Emily was like her younger sister and she could never see her like that. 

“Oh, wow! I had no idea, I’m so sorry I accused you.”

“It’s okay, now if you don’t mind, we’re kinda in the early stages of our relationship. So could you keep quiet about it?” Chicago nodded, and Beca walked over to Aubrey.

“Hey Beca!” Aubrey said, enthusiastically, clearly a little intoxicated.

“Hey Bree, can we go outside for a moment?” Beca didn’t wait for an answer and she pulled Aubrey outside, “So Chicago thinks we’re dating.”

“Why would he think that?” 

“Cause I kinda said it. He just accused me of liking Chloe and then I just panicked and said I was dating someone. Then he asked who and you were the first person who came to mind. I am so sorry, I keep dragging you into my messes.”

Aubrey paused for a moment, “Wow, okay. It’s okay. Well, he’s not going to tell anyone, so it shouldn’t matter too much. Just in front of him we have to be a little more touchy-feely.” 

“So you’re okay with this?” Beca was shocked Aubrey was just so cool about this.

“Yeah, I haven’t had sex in like 6 months, so if I’m fake getting it that’s cool. Also I’m really drunk so we’ll see how I feel when I’m sober.”

 

The next morning Beca woke up in Aubrey’s room. Aubrey was taking a shower so Beca just chilled in her bed. When Aubrey got out of the shower, she explained that Beca went back into the club after her discussion and got very drunk. Since Aubrey herself was way too drunk to attempt to lockpick the door, she brought Beca to her room.

Aubrey sat on the end of the bed and surprisingly sober Aubrey's opinions on the situation didn’t differ to drunk Aubrey, “Hey Becs, it’s fine. I’m not mad, we’ll figure it out.” 

Beca in the other hand was freaking out, “I’m so sorry, this is a mess. I’m so dumb sometimes.” 

“Beca it’s fine. Don’t worry. Now scooch over, I wanna watch some tv,” Beca moved over and Aubrey crawled under the blankets with her.

“What’re we watching?” Beca asked. 

“Friends?” 

“God, I hate that show, I’m gonna shower,” Beca said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

After a few moments the door to her hotel room opened, it was Chloe, the only other person who had a key to her room.

“Hey Bree, I just wanted to see if you were ready for breakfast.”

“Oh yeah, I’m good.” 

“Wait, who’s in your shower?” Chloe asked, right at that moment, the shower turned off and Beca stepped out.

Unaware of Chloe being in the room, Beca walked out of the bathroom, “Aubrey, you have something I can wear?” 

Chloe’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, “Oh-my-aca-god Beca!”

Beca quickly turned her head to Chloe, “oh shit, hey Chloe.” 

“Hey Becs, fancy seeing you here.” Aubrey was embarrassed, Beca was embarrassed, but Chloe was ecstatic. “So why are you here?” Chloe inquired.

Aubrey answered for her, “She left her room key somewhere last night. So she just came over here.” 

“You know they can give you another one downstairs,” Chloe said, not believing either of them.

“Fine, you got us, were dating!” Aubrey knew Chicago probably would tell Chloe at some point, so she might as well keep the lie consistent.

“Yep, that’s what we are doing,” Beca said, awkwardly, “but don’t tell the others because we’re keeping it private. The only ones who know are you and Chicago.”

A sound of offense spilled out of Chloe, “You two, my bestest friends, told Chicago before me?” 

“Sorry Chlo, I was drunk and it slipped,” Beca explained.

“Okay well, I’ll leave you two now, but breakfast in 15 minutes.” As Chloe left they both sighed in relief.

“Well, at least Chloe won’t think I have a crush on her now,” Beca said, trying to look on the bright side.

—

Breakfast went relatively well, and then all the girls went to the pool to enjoy their last day in Spain before going to Venice. Chloe brought her boyfriend, and Beca eyes them suspiciously from across the pool.

She whispered to Aubrey, “I mean, is he even in the military? He seems to spend all his time with her. Shouldn’t he be goin over war strategies or something. Aubrey just laughed and explained that it didn’t work like that. Stacie came over lifting Beca off her chair and throwing her over her shoulder.

“Stacie! No, what are you doing?! Put me down!” Beca screeched, drawing the attention of everyone who was around the pool.

“Sorry, no can do, Shortstack,” Stacie responded drawing closer to the pool. 

“Don’t you dare! Aubrey save me!” Aubrey just chuckled and watched from her chair. “You traitor! I thought you were on my team!” Beca yelled. And Aubrey held her hands up like she was innocent. Then Stacie threw herself and Beca into the pool. For this first one in a long time on this trip, Beca was having fun. Soon the rest of the Bellas joined, jumping in the pool. Flo doing a round-off back handspring into it. 

“Hey Aubrey, Beca, can I talk to you guys?” Chloe asked. 

All the girls, joked saying stuff like “Oooh, they’re in trouble.” Beca rolled her eyes at the childish comments, and they both went over to Chicago and Chloe. 

 

“What up, Chlo?” Beca asked.

“Oh, don’t worry it’s not bad. We were wondering if you wanted to go on a double date,” Chloe responded.

“Oh, um, you know, I’m not sure if that’ll be a good idea. You know cause we’re not out as a couple,” Beca started to decline.

But Aubrey cuts her off, “but that doesn’t matter, right, baby? We’d love too.” Chloe squeals with excitement and they set up where they’d be going. 

As Beca and Aubrey walk back to the pool Bec whispers, “What the hell, dude?” 

“This is a perfect chance to make Chloe jealous,” Aubrey responds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if these chapters are awful, but this is my first multi-chapter fic on ao3 so I’m learning as I go.

“Okay so how are going to do this?” Beca asked, as they were getting ready for their dinner date. 

“Well, I think we should just be really close, obviously within both our comfort zones,” Aubrey calls from the bathroom, where she was putting on her makeup.

“So, what is your comfort zone?” Beca said, sitting on the edge of Aubrey’s bed. She had been ready for 15 minutes, because she didn’t wear too much makeup. 

“Umm, I’m up for like kissing. But otherwise we’d just have to see how it goes.” 

“Okay, cool, me too,” Beca said, then started laughing to herself. 

“What’s so funny?”

Beca laughed again, “it’s just I can’t believe we used to hate each other and now we’re going on a date.” 

Now Aubrey was laughing, “Yeah, it’s pretty ironic. I will admit I was pretty uptight back then, but having the camp has allowed me to get out my stress on other people, so now I can be stress free around you guys.” 

“I was pretty stubborn back then too.” 

“Back then? You’re still stubborn,” Aubrey argued, stepping out of the bathroom.

“Wow,” Beca was speechless, Aubrey had went all out, “You look, wow.” Aubrey had went with sparkling, black dress, which ended mid-thigh and paired it with some strappy heels.

“You’re don’t look to bad yourself,” Aubrey said, laughing at Beca’s reaction. Beca was wearing some blue, skinny jeans, ripped at the knee, a black blazer, and grey t-shirt. Her choice of shoe was also some heels, despite her feet hurting like hell, she thought she needed some height.

On the way to the restaurant they figured out a bit of backstory, like how long they’d been together and other stuff like that. They stepped out of the car, hand in hand and both took a deep breath. When they got into the restaurant, they saw Chicago and Chloe in a secluded corner of the restaurant. 

“Hi guys!” Chloe greeted enthusiastically.

“Hey Chlo!” Beca and Aubrey said at the same time.

“Well, you two clean up real nice,” Chloe pointed out, laughing.

“Yeah, we do don’t we,” Aubrey said, planting a kiss on Beca’s cheek for good measure, Beca immediately blushing.

“How have you been, since we last saw you? You know, like 2 hours ago,” Beca joked.

The dinner went on and it seemed like the plan was actually working. Anytime Beca and Aubrey would do something cutesy, Chloe would get frustrated and try to do some more or equally cute. 

“I’m not going to lie, I was a little shocked when you told me you were dating, how’d this come about?” Chloe asked.

Beca started, “yeah we didn’t see it coming either, but you know since the start of the tour, I was slowly noticing more and more, that Aubrey was absolutely amazing.” 

Aubrey shared her side, “it wasn’t until later that I noticed Beca might’ve been flirting with me, so I flirted back.” She glanced at Beca, giving her a look to say ‘I’m going to kiss you now’ and then leaned in placing a peck on Beca’s lips. Beca found herself upset when they pulled apart, yet she couldn’t quite pinpoint why. Chloe went to use the “little Bellas room” as she called it, but it was unknown whether it was from needing a break from being jealous or just a small bladder.

“So, uh, Chicago, how’s it going with Chlo?” Beca asked, trying to get an insight on their relationship.

“It’s going really well, I can see myself with her for a long time, potentially the rest of my life.” Beca’s eyes dropped and Aubrey wrapped her arm around Beca, from Chicago’s point of view it just looked like they were cuddling, but it was just Aubrey comforting Beca’s heartbreak.

When the dinner was over they all got into a taxi and drove back to the hotel together. Beca placed her hand on Aubrey’s knee and leaned into her side, as if it were perfectly normal and natural. 

They arrived at Aubrey’s room, saying bye to Chloe and then rushing inside, so no other girls saw them go in together, hoping to avoid the unwanted teasing of the other girls.

“that wasn’t so bad,” Aubrey said as the door closed. 

“No, it wasn’t and although it crushes me to see her with Chicago, at least he seems like a good guy.”

“Plus I think our plan worked, Chloe was getting jealous,” Aubrey added.

“How do you know?” 

Aubrey laughed, “I’ve been friends with her for 7 or more years, I can tell almost anything from her facial reactions. Although I have no idea whether or not she was jealous of you being in a relationship or just cause we looked cuter together than her and Chicago.”

Beca chuckled, “We are the cuter couple,” she paused to yawn, “I guess I’ll head back to my room now.”

“No wait,” Aubrey stopped her, she actually wanted to spend more time with Beca. But unable to comfortably tell Beca that, she thought of an excuse, “Chloe will find it a little strange don’t you think, if we were that close at dinner and then go and sleep in separate rooms.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Let me just grab something to change into.” 

Aubrey stopped her again, “it’s fine I have something you can wear.” After they were ready they both climbed into Aubrey’s bed.

“Hey Aubrey?” Beca asked, hoping Aubrey was still awake.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for being here and doing this.”

Aubrey yawned, “it’s no problem Becs.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Aubrey ended up sleeping in until noon. When they woke up, Aubrey had her arms wrapped around Beca and Beca was snuggled in Aubrey’s chest. In senior year, if you’d had told Aubrey she’d be cuddling Beca, she probably make you do 30 minutes of extra cardio. But now she realized they had done some much closer things. Aubrey slowly tried to wiggle out of bed without waking Beca. Once she successfully freed herself, she took a shower. By the time she got out, Beca was up and dressed in the darkest clothes she could find, which ended up being an oversized sweatshirt and shorts. She was a bit too tired to go to her room down the hall, so she worked with what she had. Aubrey on the other hand chose a tank top better suited for the weather, but Beca argued that she “still had a alt-girl reputation to keep up”. Beca’s hair and makeup was done, opting to skip a shower (despite a strong argument from Aubrey, saying it was gross).

They walked down to the lobby together, trying to find where the other girls had gone.they located them at the pool, trying to get a final tan, as they were leaving Spain in a few hours.

Fat Amy was the first one to spot them, “Hey guys, here come the dingos.” The other Bella looked up from their activities, a still a little shocked that Beca and Aubrey were civil enough to walk down with each other.

“Hey guys, whatcha starin’ at?” Beca asked, checking to see if something was on her. 

Cynthia-Rose broke the silence, “Is that...Aubrey’s shirt?” 

Beca turned red and scraped up an excuse, “Yeah, I already packed up my stuff and didn’t want to have to unpack everything.” 

“You could’ve asked someone your height for clothes,” Stacie joked.

“Like who? You?” Beca bantered back. Everyone chuckled at this comment, imagining 5’2 Beca in 5’8 Stacie’s clothes. 

“You could’ve texted me, Becs. I’m a little shorter than Aubrey,” Chloe said from where she was lounging.

“It’s fine, this thing is kinda cozy, despite it being like 100 degrees out.”

—

The plane ride from Spain to Venice wasn’t too long, 3 hours at most, but because Beca had slept so long she felt restless. Her company, however, kept her very entertained; she was sat between Aubrey and Fat Amy, which itself was a shitshow, but on top of that Fat Amy insisted that Chloe, Emily and Stacie sit in front of them. She was surrounded on all sides by pure energy, the only side she could turn to and have a conversation with, without chaos breaking out was Aubrey. So Beca spent her time cuddled up to Aubrey, talking about music and what they wanted to do in Venice. Normally Beca was not into physical contact, she was small and usually felt like she was getting smothered, but since she couldn’t keep it in her pants around Chloe, the person where she got 99% of it from, she felt Aubrey was a good alternative. Not that she’d ever mention this to anyone, but every once in a while she did need a cuddle or two. Everyone else was so occupied with throwing airplane pretzels at each other, they didn’t notice or question the closeness of, arguably, the two most closed off Bellas.

After they landed in Venice, they had to figure rooms. Normally, Fat Amy, Chloe and Beca would share and so would Stacie and Aubrey. But since Beca didn’t think she could handle staying in a room with her crush and the biggest “Bhloe” shipper in the world, she wanted to stay with Aubrey and Stacie. The only problem was, she had no idea how to tell Chloe. 

“Aubrey, I have no idea what to do,” she said, explaining her dilemma to Aubrey.

Beca could see the gears turning in Aubrey’s head, before she finally responded, “I got this.” Aubrey walked over to Chloe whispering something in her ear. Chloe nodded and smirked, handing Aubrey a keycard.

“We’re good, we have a room to ourselves,” Aubrey said as she returned. 

“What did you tell her?” 

“I just said we would need a room to ourselves and that Stacie probably wouldn’t enjoy rooming with us.” 

Beca blushed, “What the heck, dude? She’s going to think we’re having sex.” 

“Beca, we’re dating, sex is inevitable.” 

Beca just worried more, “Won’t Stacie be suspicious?”

“Becs, calm down. Chloe has our backs. Now as much as I love these chats, I’m tired from the flight, let’s go to our room.”


	6. Chapter 6

That night they had a performance, they’d be singing a mashup of “Juke Jam” by Chance the Rapper and “Paris” by the Chainsmokers, two of Beca’s favorite songs. 

They’re performance was good, but Beca was off. They had chosen to wear their camo outfits, but that threw Beca off. She was completely distracted by Chloe, especially because the dance moves for this performance were more sexual to fit the vibes of the songs. 

Beca was also thrown off for another reason, which had not previously been a problem. It was Aubrey. The tight shorts accentuated her long legs and the v-neck pulled Beca’s attention elsewhere. Beca swore Aubrey was making eye contact with her, whilst doing her solo. She almost missed her cue when Aubrey sang, “We’ve got so much history baby, maybe. Maybe, you and I were meant to be. Maybe, I’m crazy. Crazy about you.” 

Other than Beca being pretty distracted, she was confident that the performance went fairly well. She was kicking herself for getting this flustered over two girls. Beca could barely handle having a crush on Chloe, she was practically sulking every night about the red-head. But if she was catching feelings for the girl who was supposed to save her from Chloe, the one who she was fake-dating, she decided she was 110% screwed. After the performance, she felt burnt out. She had no idea how the other girls could party every night. While they found a club, she went back to her hotel and worked on some mixes. 

After a few hours she went over what she had done. If she didn’t think she was an idiot before, she definitely did now. She had mashed-up “Ocean Eyes” by Billie Eilish, a song about a blue eyes with “Green Eyes” by Coldplay. Both of these girls were stuck in her head and clearly it showed in her work. The door to the hotel room opened, and Beca saved her work. Aubrey stumbled in, clearly inebriated. 

“Hey babe, I mean Bree,” Beca blushed at her mistake, but realized quickly Aubrey would probably not remember anything from tonight. 

“Hi Becs, I drank like four vodka-sodas. Italian alcohol is nice.” Beca just chuckled, getting up and helping Aubrey to the bed. Aubrey just layed out on the bed, leaving Beca to take off her heels. Beca didn’t want to leave her in that dress, but Aubrey was clearly too drunk to change herself. She debated whether to change the poor girl or not and finally got over her embarrassment, reminding herself that Aubrey wouldn’t remember this.

She grabbed a top and some shorts from Aubrey’s suitcase and took a deep breath. She was about to see Aubrey half-naked, she needed to prepare herself. Walking over to the bed, she sat Aubrey up, struggling because Aubrey was giggling the whole time. 

She unzipped the dress in the back stopping when she heard Aubrey say, “if you wanted to get me naked, you could’ve just asked.” Beca flushed, but continued with her task. When she had finally fully removed the dress, which proved to be harder than she anticipated, she pulled the short and shirt back on Aubrey, who at this point was half-asleep. She tucked her into bed, and went to go to her own bed. 

“Stay,” Beca felt a hand tugging at her wrist, “Cuddle me,” Aubrey continued. Beca sighed, pulling back the covers and climbing into bed with the drunk girl. There must’ve been on a lot on Aubrey’s mind because normally she was just a designated driver. “Did you see me singing for you today?” Aubrey mumbled, confirming Beca’s suspicion that Aubrey was making eye contact with her. 

“Get some rest.”

“Okay, I’m glad I’m your fake girlfriend, otherwise I’d be jealous of anyone else who got to do it.” Beca’s breath hitched in her throat. Aubrey at this point had completely drifted off. 

—  
The next morning was rough, Beca stayed up thinking and overthinking what Aubrey had said. The light powered through the blinds and Aubrey groaned. 

“Beca tell the Sun to go away,” Beca chuckled and got out of bed. She brought back some water and aspirin for Aubrey’s incoming hangover. “Thanks,” Aubrey said as she sat up a little, “Becs?” Beca gave little ‘hmm?’ in response. “Why were you in my bed last night?” 

Beca turned red, deciding whether or not to tell the full truth. She finally decided not to embarrass the girl, as she was probably too drunk to even know what she was saying. Beca didn’t think that some way out of her league like Aubrey could ever like her, “you wanted me to to cuddle you. You’re a needy drunk.” 

“Oh, sorry about that. Thanks for getting out of that dress, I probably said something embarrassing.” 

“Uh, nope,” Beca lied, “you just fell asleep.”

“Oh, okay.” 

—

Aubrey and Beca walked down to breakfast, and the rest of the girls smirked at them.

“What now?” Beca asked frustrated.

“Oh nothing, just Aubrey told us something interesting last night,” Fat Amy replied. 

“What did I say?” Aubrey panicked.

“No big deal you just let it slip, how much you love having Beca as your girlfriend,” Stacie filled them in, immediately Aubrey and Beca both visibly paled 

Aubrey turned to Beca, “oh shit. I’m so sorry Becs.” 

Beca sighed, “it’s fine Aubrey, they’d have to find out eventually.” 

Beca realized this lie had gone too far. Now the rest of the girls thought they were dating, not that Beca cared too much, cause at least Aubrey was a good fake girlfriend. But lying to your friends sucked, it was bad enough lying to your crush. 

“Bout’ time you guys fucked,” Amy said. Both Aubrey and Beca raised an eyebrow at this.

Cynthia-Rose chimes in, “Yeah, we could see the sexual tension through this whole trip.” This visibly shocked Beca, Aubrey wasn’t into her, maybe she was just a good actress. Chloe smiled at them from across the table, at least Beca was good at hiding her crush in Chloe. She might be 5 feet of pure rage, but Chicago was 6 feet of pure military-trained muscle and not even Beca could fend off that.


	7. Chapter 7

Only a day later the Bellas were back on plane on their way to London. When they touched down at the airport and figured out rooms, Beca brought Aubrey away from the other Bellas, she had an idea. After a quick discussion, getting Aubrey on board, they went to talk to Cynthia-Rose.

“CR,” Beca said getting the attention of the girl.

“What’s up?” Cynthia-Rose responded.

“Do you still carry around an engagement ring from when you almost married Denise?” Cynthia-Rose nodded. Beca continued, “Okay, can we borrow it?” 

“For what? You proposing to Aubrey or something?” 

“No, well kinda.” After some convincing they managed to get the ring from CR. They walked the streets of London trying to find the right bakery. 

As they arrived at the right one, Beca handed Aubrey the ring, “Here, put this on.”

“Why do I have to wear it? You wear it.”

“No, clearly I’d propose to you.”

“I haven’t seen you do a single romantic thing ever, you wear it,” Aubrey joked, but also was partially serious.

“Just put it on.” Aubrey sighed, putting the ring on. 

Walking into the bakery hand in hand, the bell dinged on the door.

“Hi, how may I help you?” the man in the apron asked.

“Hi, can we try some wedding cakes?” Aubrey asked holding up her hand, the ring shining. 

“Oh, of course ladies. Take a seat, all our cake samples are free.” Beca looked at Aubrey, smirking that the plan the worked. The man came back out, “Okay here’s the options.” A large platter was placed in front of her with 30 different slices of cake. Beca was in heaven.

“Babe, which one do you wanna try first?” Beca asked. Aubrey pointed at the lemon one. Both of them dug their forks in the cake and took a bite. The lemon cake was amazing. Beca almost moaned from delight, Beca would argue that she was a badass in all meanings of the word, but she couldn’t resist cake, no badass on the world could resist cake.

The afternoon went on with the two girls giggling, talking and eating tons of cake. Occasionally, Beca would cheesily feed Aubrey and at one point Aubrey swiped a dot of whipped cream on Beca’s nose, which resulted in Beca fighting back with buttercream. Every once in a while, they’d kiss, trying not to get kicked out for not being a real couple, and all Beca’s crush worries dissipated. But their day of shenanigans didn’t end there. They had gone to a more high end restaurant for dinner, after walking around the city and working up an appetite.

They had ordered their food, and were digging in. Becs got up to use the bathroom, and outside she could see a man proposing to a girl. He wrapped his arms around his assumed fiancé, as the staff brought out an expensive bottle of champagne. Beca wanted some expensive champagne too. 

“Hey Aubrey, if I proposed to you right now, would you say yes?” Beca asked as she sat back down.

“Wait, are you being like for real or like fake-dating?” 

“I honestly don’t care, I’m thirsty and I want some free $300 champagne,” Beca said, kind of filling Aubrey in on her plan.

“Go for it,” Aubrey encouraged, “but this better be a good proposal, Mitchell, I don’t want a half-assed speech.” Beca stood up, she felt weirdly nervous, Aubrey had given her back the ring, after their cake tasting was done, in which Beca put it right back in the box as CR had instructed. She fumbled through her jacket pocket, finally finding the box and got down on one knee. People were now staring at her, and while she hated the attention, she wanted free champagne.

“Aubrey,” Aubrey’s face lit up, Beca had to hand it to her, Aubrey was a good actress, “We have been together for 3 years,” Beca lied as she went, “and from the moment I laid eyes on you in that coffee shop, I knew you were the one,” from this point on Beca had started speaking what she actually felt was true, “You’re beautiful, beyond belief and so out of my league, You’re talented, there’s not many people who can say that along with having a voice of an angel, they know 7 instruments as well. You’re smart, like really smart, you probably could’ve graduated 2 years early if you wanted to. I have no idea why you even wanted to get involved with this mess, mess meaning me. But you did, and I’ll always be thankful for it. You push me to go for what I want even if it isn’t helping you. Aubrey Posen, will you marry me?” Aubrey at this point was actually crying, despite this being completely for some free alcohol. She nodded, hugging Beca and giving her a brief kiss to really sell it. Beca slipped the ring on Aubrey’s ginger and for a moment, she wished this was real. But she pushed that thought away, she truly didn’t think Aubrey would ever like her. In her mind, she had a better chance getting with Chloe, who was taken. 

The payoff of this whole production came in the form of a free, gold foil wrapped bottle. Beca grinned from ear to ear. 

“Wanna enjoy this back at the hotel?” Aubrey nodded, eyes still red from crying. Beca paid the bill and they headed back. 

At the hotel, all the Bellas were in Chloe’s room. Beca and Aubrey knocked on the door hoping to return Cynthia-Rose’s ring. 

“Hey guys, where have you been?” Emily asked opening the door for them.

“Just our getting free stuff, like 30 slices of cake and a $300 bottle of champagne,” Beca said revealing the bottle.

“Were you two pretending you were engaged? Is that why you needed my ring?” CR asked. Beca and Aubrey nodded, handing her back the box.

“Yeah, Beca even fake proposed. We caused quite the scene,” Aubrey said, taking out her phone to pull up the photos the restaurant staff had sent her. The girls crowded around the phone, Emily and Chloe squealing at the cuteness.

“Are we cracking this thing open or what? It’s worth $300,” Beca reminded them. All the girls cheered, she unwrapped the foil carefully, saving it because it might be worth something. She popped the cork and poured it into the styrofoam cups they had in the room. Beca chuckled at the irony of the expensive champagne being in $0.10 cups.

When she took a sip, she realized all her intense work had been rewarded because this champagne was worth it. She took a seat between Emily and Amy on the bed.

“How’d I do Aubrey? Was my proposal good enough for your standards?” Beca joked.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the comments, “Yes, Becs. It exceeded them. And I do believe it was well rewarded because this shit is good.” Aubrey gestured at her cup.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this chapter is, I have midterms so I’ve been really busy studying for them. I must’ve been pretty tired writing this but it’s an interesting chapter none the less, I think.

Back at their room, Aubrey and Beca got ready for bed. Beca got under her blanket and tries to sleep. Today had been so fun, but it felt like such a blur, something out of a fever dream.

“Beca?” Bec shears from the other bed, “You awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you really mean that stuff you were saying? That I was way out of your league?” Beca was glad it was dark in their room because she looked like a deer in headlights.

“I mean, yeah? You’re really fucking beautiful. And I’m like, meh. Plus you’re like hella talented and I just put two songs together,” Beca wasn’t confident. It probably stemmed from her dad leaving when she was young and then when he returned, him telling her than music wasn’t a viable profession. When it came to her looks she had a hard time accepting compliments, she didn’t believe them.

“You think you’re, ‘meh’? Are you crazy? I wouldn’t be fake dating you if you were ‘meh’. Beca, you’re pretty too. And you’re talented, you do more than just put two songs together, you hear two corresponding best or vibe, then place in vocals so that to song still flows in a way that songs good. And I appreciate that you think of me so highly, but I’m definitely still in your league,” Aubrey fight back, she hated that Beca couldn’t see that she was beautiful and talented too. She had no idea why she felt this strongly either because Senior Aubrey wouldn’t give a shit. Aubrey had an idea, it was a dumb one, but she needed to go with it.

**Bella Group Chat Without Beca:**

_Aubrey: Guys, I have a weird thing to ask you._

_FAT AMY: I’ve once been asked to fight a kangaroo_

_Lilly: one time I poured melted butter on myself_

_Flo: back at my hometown, I had to kill a chicken everyday._

_Aubrey: Okay, so it’s not that weird then._

_Chloe: What is it, Bree??? :))_

_Aubrey: This is a task for everyone, but Chloe. I need you to hit on Beca._

_CR: hold up. Let me get this straight, you want us to hit on your girlfriend_

_Chloe: Why not me?? I saw her naked once :( :( I have a lot of content I can use. Like that one time I grabbed her boobs. Wait, that was this trip. :P_

_Aubrey: You have a boyfriend remember? Military guy? Weird name?_

_Chloe: oh yeah._

_Aubrey: Listen, i know this is weird. But Beca doesn’t have high self confidence, she thinks I’m way out of her league. So by having you guys hit on her, maybe she’ll believe that she’s actually pretty and talented._

_Emily: aww, that’s sweet <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

_FAT AMY: Too many emojis, Legacy_

_Stacie: yeah, it’s kinda romantic in a strange type of way. Why don’t you just like write her note about how much you think she’s cute? You know? Like normal people_

_Aubrey: Have you seen Beca and me? We don’t do anything normal. Yesterday she fake proposed for some champagne. Anyways, project “make Beca realize her beauty” is a go._

_FAT AMY: mate, u gotta work on that name._

 

When Beca and Aubrey got down to the breakfast area, she gave a look to the other Bellas that said ‘this is go time’. CR jumped up, pulling out Beca chair. Beca gave a quiet, “thanks”. CR then sat right next to Beca.

“Beca, is that a new jacket? You look real good in it,” CR complemented.

“Yeah, it’s new, thanks.”

Cynthia-Rose complimented Beca all throughout the breakfast and Beca would just respond “thanks” and shift uncomfortably in her seat.

‘Time to step it up,’ Aubrey thought to herself. They all went to the pool to swim and lounge, it was a pretty warm and sunny day for London. She tapped Emily, Emily walked over to Beca and gushed about how much she loved Beca’s work. This seemed to have a much better effect on Beca. Aubrey sat on to the chair next to smirking, while Emily gushed, every few minutes Beca would say something like, “Legacy, chill. I’m a normal person, not a celebrity.” And Emily would argue how she should be one.

Despite these efforts, Beca still wasn’t responding well. She had to bring out the big guns. Stacie and Fat Amy. Fat Amy was up first while they all ate dinner. She was being surprisingly tame at first. But then things got vulgar with her saying she wanted Beca to be in something that involved a wombat and a koala. It was that point she had to cut fat Amy off. When the girls hanging backstage, it was Stacie’s go. Stacie got a lot of people to have sex with her, so she was good at flirting. Stacie walked over to Beca swaying her hips a little more than usual. She placed an hand on Beca’s shoulder bringing them much closer. She laughed whenever Beca said something remotely funny. She was good at flirting, amazing. If Aubrey hadn’t put Stacie up to this she might’ve been jealous, despite Aubrey not being Beca’s actual girlfriend. Stacie complimented Beca often, about how she looked good in her outfit or how their mashup for tonight was sure to be a smash hit with the military people.

At one point Aubrey was so sure that they were going to have sex. Stacie was convincing. If Stacie ever did that to her, she’d feel like $1 million bucks. And Stacie walked away, swaying her hips.

Beca walked over to Aubrey, “What the fuck just happened?”

“What?” Aubrey played dumb.

“The girls have been flirting with me all day.”

“Weird,” Aubrey said. But Beca saw through her.

“You know something about this?”

Aubrey tried to play it off, “No, why would I?” Beca glared at her and she broke, “Yeah, I put them up to this. I just though if you couldn’t see your beauty, maybe other people would have to show you in order for you to see it.”

Beca smiled, “oh, thanks. Yeah, I guess I did feel pretty good about myself today.” And then Aubrey smiled, a real, genuine smile, she had succeeded with her task. Her dad would be proud, she saw a problem, made a plan and solved it. Beca pulled Aubrey into a hug, both of them felt a bit foreign in this concept. While they had kissed a lot on this trip, hugging was not a territory they went into. Beca didn’t like feeling smothered, so they didn’t hug much whist showing off their “relationship”.

On stage they performed a mashup of “You're Such A” And “Let Me Go” Both by Hailee Steinfeld, a girl who looked crazy similar to Legacy.

Beca’s confidence showed, she performed with a spark that none of the Bellas gave ever seems before. Throughout the performance Aubrey was smiling like a proud girlfriend at Beca. It was good last performance.

The girls promised to keep in touch after tour and this time Beca was sure that they would. All pulling each other into hugs and goodbyes. They promised to reunite soon as last time was too long to be away from each other. Chloe walked back in from wherever she went, and she was crying. All the girls knew Chloe was upset, but it wasn’t worth crying over, they’d probably see each other again in a few months.

“Aw, Red, don’t cry. We’ll miss you too,” Amy said.

“No, it’s not that. I had to breakup with Chicago. I thought long distance would be too hard,” Chloe said through sniffles. Beca walked over to Chloe pulling her into a hug, but on the inside she was celebrating.

“It’ll be okay, Chlo. You’ll find someone new in no time. Seriously, anyone would be happy to have someone with such a great personality and banging bod,” Beca said, she wasn’t great at handling emotions, so she looked to Aubrey. Aubrey got the signal and took over, walking to Chloe and hugging her from the other side.

“Beca is right. Which is a phrase I don’t say often,” Aubrey said.

Beca cuts in with an offended, “Hey!”

But Aubrey ignored her and continued, “because I don’t say it often it has to be true.”

Chloe wiped her eyes, “I thought he was the one, but I was blinded by the trip and I forgot we’d have to go our separate ways. I need someone who can be there. I don’t know if I’ll ever find anyone like him. I mean, I just feel alone. Fat Amy has hookups every once in a while, Stacie has her baby, Bella, and even CR has her on off thing with Denise. Plus, you two, my two best friends, are in the most perfect relationship with each other.”

“Haha, yeah,” Beca said awkwardly, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck.

Finally, after a good hour of comforting Chloe, they all went their separate ways. When Beca has to leave she felt an actual sense heartbreak coming from Aubrey. They had gotten really close and to see her go on that plane was going to be hard. But Beca put on her serious face and watched as Aubrey left. Aubrey turned around once and blew a kiss to Beca in which Beca laughed at the gesture and left to get on her own plane.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Addiction

It had been a few weeks since the tour ended. Beca walked back to her apartment from the studio and dropped her backpack in the floor. She ended up not having to be far from Aubrey, even after that dramatic goodbye at the airport. She had become roommates with Aubrey since she won the competition. Khaled had wanted her to be closer to his studio in New York and Aubrey had been living in NY alone for Law School. It was also convenient for their “relationship”. Despite Chloe having crushed Chicago’s heart and broken up with him because long distance was too hard, Beca and Aubrey hadn’t cleaned up their lie. For some reason neither of them wanted to stop pretending. But after tour Beca’s feelings for Chloe had also been growing stronger and strong. As they say “absence makes the heart grow fonder” and with Chloe in LA for vet school the rule definitely still applied. Meanwhile, Beca was still prepping for tour with Khaled, writing songs to sing, preparing choreography and figuring out how to do this without her girls. It was a weird feeling being alone on strange when Beca was so used having to worry about if she was going to hit someone else. 

“Ugh,” Beca audibly grunted, hoping to catch the attention of a busy Aubrey. She was petty like that and wanted attention. 

Luckily Aubrey picked up the hint, “Okay pima, what’s wrong?” Pima or P.I.M.A was a nickname that Aubrey had grown accustomed to calling Beca. It stood for “Pain in My Ass” and don’t you worry, Beca had an equally annoying nickname for Aubrey, yet it was much more endearing. 

“I’m super stressed, I can’t seem to get the choreo down for one of my songs and I still need two more written in time for tour so I can have a full set list. Plus I have freelance work for some random people I haven’t even met yet. But how was your day, Bean?” Yeah, Beca have Aubrey the nickname ‘Bean’ despite being the smaller and arguably more amicable one of the two. 

“I’m good just working on some stuff for class. But I think you could use some Chinese food and a massage.” A few years ago this might’ve been weird for the two girls, but even after USO tour they continued to do things that couples would do, even though they still weren’t actually dating. Lately that had been another thing on Beca’s mind. Clearly, she wouldn’t say it to Aubrey, but she was constantly conflicted about between Aubrey and Chloe. She liked Aubrey, she knew that, she had known that for a while, but she didn’t know if Aubrey was gay. If she wasn’t and Beca made a move it would could ruin their newly formed friendship, as well as force Beca to find a new apartment. Plus, in the back of Beca’s mind, Chloe was still there, chipping away at Beca’s walls even whilst being over 2,000 miles away. They talked on a regular basis and Chloe seemed to be reciprocating when Beca took risks and got a little flirty with her. But then again, it could’ve just been Chloe’s natural personality. So Beca was absolutely screwed. 

As Aubrey ordered some food, Beca took a shower to wash the day’s stress off. Beca walked out of her room towel wrapped around her head, and heard Aubrey picking up the food from the delivery man. 

“Whatcha get me?” Beca asked taking a seat at the barstools they had at their counter. The apartment was snug and cozy, walls made out of dark stained wood. Beca loved the feel because she grew up in an open, empty house for most of her life. Her mom was always drinking since her dad left, so most days Beca felt alone.  
Aubrey pulled the food out of the bag, taking a seat next to Beca, “Your favorite, chicken lo mein and egg rolls.” Beca mouth watered at the thought and immediately ripped open her packaging. Aubrey laughed, “After this, you’re getting a world famous Aubrey Posen back massage and then going to bed because it looked like you haven’t slept in weeks.” 

“Thanks,” Beca said, sarcastically.

“Just being honest.”

They sat and eat their food, talking more about their days. Aubrey told Beca about how a family came into the law firm where she interned and asked if it was the entrance to the minute-clinic, which was 4 doors down. The kid had a huge gash in his leg which bled everywhere and the poor janitorial staff had to clean it all up. She talked about how one of the cases she had assisted on (mostly just organizing papers and getting water for the actual attorney and defendant, though she was invested, nonetheless) had won in her side’s favor. And Beca just watched as she talked animatedly about a job that she was passionate for. Every once in a while Beca would steal a piece of orange chicken off of Aubrey’s plate, and Aubrey wouldn’t notice, she’d just keep going with her story, lost in her own world. And even though Beca barely understood a single word of the legal slang, she smiled because she hadn’t seen Aubrey this excited about anything since the Bellas won the World Championships in Copenhagen (she was so excited they brought the older Bellas back for that performance). 

After they finished up dinner and they went to their room. Yeah, their room, Aubrey wasn’t planning on having a roommate originally. Aubrey turned on the TV to some sitcom that she knew neither of them would be paying attention to. Beca laid down on her stomach, and Aubrey straddled her legs. This position has become common recently, in the most nonsexual way. Beca was often stressed from work and Aubrey just happened to have taken a class on massages (her ex-boyfriend liked them, but Beca was an upgrade as a receiver). Aubrey started at Beca’s neck, working the knots out. 

“Becs, what happened today? You have way more knots than usual,” Aubrey said moving down to Beca’s back.

“Nothing, I’ve just been putting a lot of pressure on myself. I wanna do good on this tour. I want to make yo--the Bellas proud.” Beca caught her slip-up, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Aubrey.

“Beca,” Aubrey paused her massaging, “You made us proud by winning and I know you will continue to make us proud by just getting on that stage and showing the crowd why you won. Your amazing voice and ear for music.”

Aubrey resumed, moving down to lower back. They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound was the laugh track from Full House and the occasional appreciative grunt when Aubrey put pressure on the right spot. 

“Thanks,” Beca said finally. 

“No problem, Beca. If you need another one soon, don’t be shy.”

“Not for the massage, although, that too," Beca laughed, and Aubrey climbed off Beca’s legs and laid beside her in the bed, “For the reassurance. Sometimes I get in my head and I doubt myself. I think I get it from my mom. After my dad left, I’d hear her crying to herself, asking what she needed to change to get him back. Sometimes she call him, it’d go to voicemail, and she’d beg him to take her back, saying she was sorry for being a terrible wife and that she’d change. She thought I was out with my friends when she did this. Little did she know, I didn’t really have friends. You know, I never had close friends, until I met you guys,” A tear slipped out of Beca’s eye, and Aubrey wiped it away with her thumb, “she, uh, drank, a lot. It got really bad and one time I came home and she was on the ground passed out. I called the ambulance and the doctors said it was just alcohol poisoning and she’d be fine, but I have never been so scared,” Beca paused. She took a breath, as more tears fell, “I thought I was going to lose her, you know? I thought I would have no one left. No family, no friends and it scared the hell out of me. She swore she was done drinking, but I saw her secret stash. Hidden under dad’s old t-shirts. I closed myself off from people, I thought you can’t get hurt, if you don’t get close. But you and Bellas really fucked with my plans didn’t you. I’m so thankful you did because I would’ve been so lonely if you didn’t.”

“Well, that was mostly Chloe, she did ambush you in the shower,” Aubrey said, she tried to keep herself composed with a joke, otherwise she might’ve started crying too.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You were the first person I ever tried to get on their good side.” 

“Why? I was so mean to you,” Aubrey said, thinking back to how she was senior year.

“That was why, I think. You weren’t mean, you were honest. I needed that, I needed someone to tell me to ‘get my head out my ass’. I knew you’d be the one to tell me it. But I didn’t know how, I hadn’t ever wanted to be friends with someone, so I just argued with you.”

Aubrey laughed, “We fought a lot. And now look at us, sleeping in a bed together.” Beca chucked too, Aubrey turned off the lights and shimmied under the covers. She whispered, “Night Becs.” In which she got a response of snoring.


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. Since becoming roommates with the brunette, she learned that Beca was an excellent chef, which came in handy because Aubrey could barely boil water. She padded to the kitchen and grabbed the some plates from the cabinet. 

“Hey Bean, you sleep well?” Beca asked. As she expertly folded the omelette. 

“Very well, how ‘bout you?” 

“I slept amazing, something about being cuddled up to a very beautiful girl,” Beca joked, she had learned to be a bit bolder with Aubrey, she needed to rest the waters on how Aubrey might feel.

Aubrey chuckled, “What’re you making?” Beca’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt the taller girl press up against her back, reaching for two mugs in the cabinet above where Beca was standing.

“Uhh, spinach, tomato and cheese omelettes and bacon,” Beca was glad she was facing away from Aubrey because her face was red. Her inner conflict between the redhead and the blonde continued. Any time she even briefly touched Aubrey, she felt tingles and sparks. But when she touched Chloe, she felt comfort. It was a matter of comfort or excitement. 

Beca played the food as Aubrey got them coffee. People probably wouldn’t have guessed, but Aubrey wasn’t a huge coffee fan, she just needed a little to kick start her day. She preferred her cream and sugar with a splash of coffee. Meanwhile Beca took hers black, one sugar. Aubrey made a face of disgust as Beca chugged the boiling liquid. 

“How can you drink it like that?” She asked.

“Aubrey, you have no right to judge with your sweetened-milk and 1/8th teaspoon of coffee” Beca fired back, jokingly. 

—

After they finished their breakfast, Beca sat on the couch while Aubrey got ready for work. Beca had the next few days off which was welcomed since she felt like she hasn’t had the chance to relax in 3000 years.

Aubrey called out a goodbye as she ran out the door, grabbing the lunch Beca had made for her the night before. This was their routine more or less, normally Beca would be out the door too.  
A few hours passed as Beca watched tv and worked on some freelance stuff. A knock at the door interrupted “Family Guy” and Beca groaned at the thought of getting up. 

The knocking got louder and more insistent, Beca finally decided she couldn’t pretend she wasn’t home any longer. She opened the door and was greeted too big blue eyes and red hair.   
Chloe tackled Beca in a hug, and she couldn’t help, but reciprocate.

“Beca!” Chloe squealed.

“Chlo, what are you doing here?” Beca asked shocked, they hadn’t discussed this visit or any visit as of late.

“I’m here to see you and Bree, obviously!” Chloe said, excitedly.

“Perfect timing! I have a few days off.” 

Beca and Chloe caught up on latest life events and just danced, dorkily, to some music. Beca had missed this, she missed seeing her best friend everyday, she missed the comfort. Soon they were settled in the couch, a bit tipsy from wine. 

“Did you hear that CR proposed to Denise again?” Chloe asked.

“What’s new?” Beca said sarcastically.

“True. So what’s going on with you?” Chloe said, though she seemed distracted. Becs began to wonder if she had something on her face.  
“Nothing much I just-“ Beca was caught off by the feeling of Chloe’s lips on hers and of course she kissed back this was the moment she had been waiting for, for over 4 years. But then, she felt something else. Guilty. She felt guilty for kissing someone when she was supposed to be kissing someone else, her fake girlfriend. And no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she wasn’t actually cheating, she just felt worse and because she was cheating. 

Another voice broke the kiss as the door shut, “What the actual fuck?”. It was Aubrey.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it’s a dramatic one

Aubrey woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. Since becoming roommates with the brunette, she learned that Beca was an excellent chef, which came in handy because Aubrey could barely boil water. She padded to the kitchen and grabbed the some plates from the cabinet. 

“Hey Bean, you sleep well?” Beca asked. As she expertly folded the omelette.  
“Very well, how ‘bout you?” 

“I slept amazing, something about being cuddled up to a very beautiful girl,” Beca joked, she had learned to be a bit bolder with Aubrey, she needed to rest the waters on how Aubrey might feel.

Aubrey chuckled, “What’re you making?” Beca’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt the taller girl press up against her back, reaching for two mugs in the cabinet above where Beca was standing.

“Uhh, spinach, tomato and cheese omelettes and bacon,” Beca was glad she was facing away from Aubrey because her face was red. Her inner conflict between the redhead and the blonde continued. Any time she even briefly touched Aubrey, she felt tingles and sparks. But when she touched Chloe, she felt comfort. It was a matter of comfort or excitement. 

Beca played the food as Aubrey got them coffee. People probably wouldn’t have guessed, but Aubrey wasn’t a huge coffee fan, she just needed a little to kick start her day. She preferred her cream and sugar with a splash of coffee. Meanwhile Beca took hers black, one sugar. Aubrey made a face of disgust as Beca chugged the boiling liquid. 

“How can you drink it like that?” She asked.

“Aubrey, you have no right to judge with your sweetened-milk and 1/8th teaspoon of coffee” Beca fired back, jokingly. 

—

After they finished their breakfast, Beca sat on the couch while Aubrey got ready for work. Beca had the next few days off which was welcomed since she felt like she hasn’t had the chance to relax in 3000 years.

Aubrey called out a goodbye as she ran out the door, grabbing the lunch Beca had made for her the night before. This was their routine more or less, normally Beca would be out the door too.

A few hours passed as Beca watched tv and worked on some freelance stuff. A knock at the door interrupted “Family Guy” and Beca groaned at the thought of getting up. 

The knocking got louder and more insistent, Beca finally decided she couldn’t pretend she wasn’t home any longer. She opened the door and was greeted too big blue eyes and red hair. 

Chloe tackled Beca in a hug, and she couldn’t help, but reciprocate.

“Beca!” Chloe squealed.

“Chlo, what are you doing here?” Beca asked shocked, they hadn’t discussed this visit or any visit as of late.

“I’m here to see you and Bree, obviously!” Chloe said, excitedly.

“Perfect timing! I have a few days off.” 

Beca and Chloe caught up on latest life events and just danced, dorkily, to some music. Beca had missed this, she missed seeing her best friend everyday, she missed the comfort. Soon they were settled in the couch, a bit tipsy from wine. 

“Did you hear that CR proposed to Denise again?” Chloe asked.

“What’s new?” Beca said sarcastically.

“True. So what’s going on with you?” Chloe said, though she seemed distracted. Beca wondered if she had something on her face.

“Nothing much I just-“ Beca was caught off by the feeling of Chloe’s lips on hers and of course she kissed back this was the moment she had been waiting for, for over 4 years. But then, she felt something else. Guilty. She felt guilty for kissing someone when she was supposed to be kissing someone else, her fake girlfriend. And no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she wasn’t actually cheating, she just felt worse and because she was cheating. 

Another voice broke the kiss as the door shut, “What the actual fuck?”. It was Aubrey.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left after this.

“Aubrey, shit, I, uh,” Chloe started to say, “Surprise!” 

“Oh yeah, it’s a fucking surprise alright when I come home and you and my girlfriend are kissing,” the vein in Aubrey’s neck started to bulge, signifying that Aubrey was very mad.

“Okay, calm down Aubrey. We can explain,” Beca tried to bring the situation down a notch, but she realized it made it worse.

“Calm down? Calm down?!” Aubrey paused, gagging slightly. She quickly went into the bathroom and Beca heard Aubrey throwing up. She glared at Chloe, but Chloe wasn’t fully at fault, Beca didn’t pull away.

She went into the bathroom, slowly, not trying to rile Aubrey up anymore. She kneeled down gently by Aubrey’s side and held back the blonde hair, while soothingly rubbing her back, in a circular pattern. 

After 10 minutes, Beca helped Aubrey up. Aubrey glared angrily at her and opened her mouth to say something. 

“Shhh...I know you’re mad and I’m sorry. You can yell at me all you want later, but right now you need to lie down because you just threw up a whole days worth of food,” Beca said, guiding her to the bed. She brought Aubrey some water after she was settled. The reaction was somewhat understandable except, “Aubs, why get so mad? We aren’t even really dating.” 

“You guys aren’t dating? What?” Chloe was standing in the doorway. Beca wished the ground would swallow her right there.

“Who said that? Beca didn’t say that,” Aubrey defended. Even after all the shit Beca put Aubrey through, she still was right by her side.

Beca places a hand on Aubrey’s arm, telling her it’s okay. She took a deep breath, “Aubrey and I aren’t dating.”

“What? Did you break up or?”

“No Chlo, we haven’t ever dated,” Aubrey explained further.

Chloe’s eyes welled up with tears, “Why would you lie to me like that? You’re my two best friends.” Making Chloe cry was like punching a puppy and that’s what Beca felt like she did. 

“I did it because I liked you. I really liked you, as more than a friend, and I didn’t think I could ever have you. Especially with Chicago around and then one night at the club. Chicago caught me staring at you a little too long and asked me if I liked you,” Beca’s full face went red.

Aubrey saw how embarrassed Beca was, so she continued, “So Beca said she was already dating someone to cover it up. And the first person she thought of, that would make any sort of sense was me. Then you caught Beca in my shower.” 

Chloe let out a long breath, “Wow. Okay. This is a lot to take in.” She thought for a moment, “Wait, if you’re not dating, then why get so mad that I kissed Beca, wasn’t that the goal?” 

“Yeah. Except I didn’t plan for one extraneous variable. Somewhere along the way I fell for Beca. For real,” Aubrey admitted.

“What?” Beca asked. 

“Yeah,” Aubrey breathed out.

“You like me?” Aubrey just nodded. Beca rolled a thought around in her head. She then leaned in to meet Aubrey’s lips for their real first kiss. 

“Umm, guys? As cute as this is, I’m still here and I also kissed Beca,” Chloe interrupted.

“Oh yeah,” Aubrey said sadly, Beca had wanted Chloe from the beginning.

“Well, let's start with the obvious. Do you like me?” Beca asked.

“I don’t think so. No I don’t,” Chloe said realizing she was just lonely and tipsy.

“Good. Then there’s no issue.”

Aubrey cut in, “but don’t you like her Beca? She was the start of this.”

“I did like her, but when she kissed me, all I could think about was you. And how I felt like I was cheating on you and how I felt guilty. Because I like you Aubrey,” Beca said smiling. Aubrey pulled Beca in off another kiss as Chloe cheered.

“Okay, well, this was weird and I’d like to avoid talking about it for at least 3 months. I’ll show myself out, but tomorrow we’re hanging out. Got it?” Chloe asked. Both Beca and Aubrey nodded.

Beca climbed under the sheets and chuckled, “We need to learn to communicate.” Aubrey just laughed in agreement and laid her head on her official girlfriend’s shoulder.


End file.
